Clear view
by Dina
Summary: The 14th of April was an extraordinary day. It will never be forgotten but which impact did it really have? TATE. Every chapter has been updated. The story is now completed.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

This is about TATE. I'm so not good at knowing how the characters are so it is possible that you will think oh they wouldn't do or say that. I'm just writing this to get over that Kate died and she will never be with Tony and that now I really don't like Bellisario.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

The 14th of April was as bad as Kate thought. The bullet brushed her hair and caused some bleeding. Someone was trying to kill her or Gibbs. Tony and Gibbs turned around and started to shoot at the direction the shots were coming from. The next thing she remember was that she was lying in the hospital and McGee told her the dreadful news about Gibbs and Tony lying there too.

Did she fail? Wasn't she the one who was going to protect them? Wasn't she the one who should have expected Ari to do such a thing?

McGee told her about her injuries which weren't serious. A bandage around her head for the wound and she got a bullet through her arm but it didn't hurt any bone at all. Kate was lucky.

Gibbs got a bullet in his leg but he is going to be totally fine too. She felt relieved when she heard that and even more relieved when McGee wheeled him in to see her. At the same time Kate started to get more worried about Tony. She asked about him and she could tell both Gibbs and McGee had a hard time telling her what was going on. Kate was really glad to see them but she wanted to be alone because going through the pain again about worrying about Tony such a short time after he got Y Pestis was too much for her. She tried to be strong when they were in the room and not show her true feelings but as soon as they left tears ran down her face.

…………..

The bullets were made to kill. Precise bullets which could go through any vest. It went through Tony's. Kate wanted to remember but Gibbs was the only one who remembered what really happened and she could tell he didn't want to tell her everything. What did she do at the time?

She wasn't so badly hurt that she must have done something.

After thinking a while and gaining strength to ask the nurse if she could visit him Kate started to feel strange. Not usual strange but still strange. She couldn't explain it. It was a sad gut feeling she got. So sad that tears started to run down her face again. She was agent Todd and not agent emotional basket case.

…………

She wasn't allowed to see Tony until the day after because he wasn't well enough to have visitors. Gibbs and McGee had before only seen him through a window but now this was the first time they all could go in and see him. She held his hand and hoped he would squeeze it but nothing. Kate saw the look on Gibbs' face when he looked at her. He knew something she didn't know. Kate wished he could tell her. She knew it wasn't about his condition because the doctors had explained it all. Tony was still weak after recovering from Y Pestis but he still had a 50 chance of surviving. The bad part was that they would be 100 sure he would survive if he hadn't had Y Pestis. Why did he have to come on the mission?

………………

It hurt so bad to see Kate and Tony. Gibbs thought he had lost them both. The flashback was coming back so vividly now. Why wasn't it enough that he had it going through his head several times a day?

"Kaaaaaaaaate!" Tony yelled as he saw her fall down. He quickly gained his composure and started to fire against where the shots came from. Gibbs did the same. After a while, all three of them where lying on the roof and the shots had stopped. The echo of hearing Tony scream her name had never left his head. The sight of seeing Kate so sad right now…Well he knew that would never leave his head too. Telling Kate what happened would be hard but he had to do it.

…………

When he woke up Tony wondered where he was. Was this his reality? Was pain his reality? He always wondered which pain hurts the most and now he knew. He didn't want to find it out this way but I did. The pain was dark and it kept creeping around him. Tony was scared and knew he had to do something to make it stop. He just knew he couldn't do it alone. All the doctors here and still he was either too tired to move or couldn't move because of another reason. Too move maybe meant move on and he wasn't ready for that. What did he have now?

Was Caitlyn Todd still here in this world?

The answer to that question was important to him. Everything Tony hadn't said to her. He didn't even know how long he had been there. Can he have missed her funeral? All Tony remembered was her body on the ground and his heart broken into a million pieces. He had never lost someone so close to him before. He guessed he had been lucky considering everything which goes on in his family. Not many NCIS agents could say that. Was he now an agent who no longer can say he was lucky?

………………

Early in the morning before rounds Kate got one of the nurses to wheel her in to his room. She had got some good convincing powers she thought.

Never have she felt so happy after hearing her name "Caitlin"


	2. Chapter 2

………3 months later……..

They were all back at work. Gibbs couldn't believe they all survived this. Ari stopped shooting when he thought they all were dead but they weren't. He still remembered the moment when he slowly looked up to see if Ari was still on the rooftop. Gibbs thought he would shoot him instantly but he didn't. As soon as he realised Ari was gone he dragged himself to agent Kate and Tony. They weren't awake and he was worried about what that meant. He knew Ari would shoot more on them than him because he is a cold bastard who knows the best way to hurt him is to kill his agents. Time went so slow. In his head, in slow motion…It was still very vivid. Gibbs yelled for McGee in hope that he was alright. It didn't take long before he had run up the stairs and found them. At that moment he hoped they weren't too late.

……………….

To be prepared and to be able to stop this from ever happening again Gibbs signed them up for a conference with the FBI, CIA and some other agencies. Information needs to be spread and when Ari comes back he would want to be prepared. He needed to be updated on how FBI and CIA work when they decide not to give him all the available information. Who were working where and who knew and who didn't know? A lot of changes had been done and to save people's lives they all in the team needed to be updated especially since something can happen to either one of them.

Gibbs always looked at them funny from time to time since they all came back to work. She didn't know why but she could tell there was something up. This was the only thing she had noticed about him that he hadn't done before that day. It was subtle but still there. She guessed she knew he was the one who would change the least after this. He had been through a lot and his determination grew a lot stronger because of that. If he had died this team would certainly not be here anymore. Ducky, Abby, McGee, Tony and I…All scattered…

They all changed and they all did their best to cope with it. Even if no one said it trying to let them be the same was their motivation.

A great group who was close and did a great job because of that.

……….

Still we all could sense Tony had changed the most. He was almost as witty and strange as before but he was more thoughtful now. His awareness was bigger than before.

If Tony knew what he knew now…He just hoped it wasn't too late. Sending this message was for the best. Sending the other message was for the best too. But he knew it would be easier to just give it to him.

Kate checked her inbox and she had got an e-mail from Tony. She wondered what he wanted. It was such a short paragraph. "We need to talk as soon as possible."

She looked up at him and he knew she had read it. Kate went up and Gibbs looked at me. As she headed towards one of the interrogation rooms she could hear Tony walking after her. Kate guessed it was really important because he didn't care what McGee or Gibbs would think.

"So what is?" was the first thing Kate asked as soon as he had shut the door.

"A lot…Just hear me out and don't stop me. Don't get upset and I will listen to what you will say." Tony explained.

"I think I can guess what you're going to say." I told him looking into his eyes.

"No. You can't Caitlin."

"Second time you say my real name. You only do so when it is really important." Kate said taking his hand. They had come so far that she knew taking his hand would not cause any awkwardness between them even if it was the first time they had done this.

"I know what we both feel about each other. I know we can't do this because of Gibbs and your previous job and relationship. It isn't because of that I'm doing this. I'm emotionally drained and another rollercoaster even if it will be the best one in the world is not what I can take right now. I gave my resignation letter to Gibbs just before we came here."

"You can't do this!" Kate said in disbelief.

"I'm moving to New York as soon as possible. I think I can get a job there. I know you need closure and saying this and doing what I'm going to do now…" Tony said as he slowly leaned in to kiss her goodbye.

The kiss lasted forever and she didn't want it to stop. When he let go of her she watched him and then hugged him and kissed him again. Just after their last kiss the door opened.

"The boss wants to talk to both of you, ASAP." McGee told them before quickly walking out. He sensed he had abruptly stopped something but the boss had told him to go them and tell them to get out of there right now no matter what was going on.

"First you don't just go without telling me where you are going and when you'll be back. Secondly, I don't accept resignation letters for the time being. Ask me when I retire then possibly I'll say yes.

Now we all need to start preparing for New York. Our knowledge is extremely important here and we must make sure that they know NCIS is just as important as FBI and CIA. "Gibbs said to them with extreme authority.

"Yes, boss." Abby told him. Then McGee nodded.

"Agent Todd. Do you feel the same?" Gibbs asked her.

"Yes, sir." Kate answered trying to both look at Tony and Gibbs.

"Agent Dinozzo?" Gibbs asked.


	3. Chapter 3

…….A month later ……

"Ok, I see that you haven't found them. I can't believe they didn't listen to me." Gibbs said quite upset.

"They are just two minutes late and if it helps I thought I saw a guy who looked like Dinozzo but he disappeared before I could get to him." McGee said reassuring.

"You better be right." Gibbs said while looking at the entrance to the conference hall.

Gibbs guessed he didn't know them. Dinozzo had stayed for the time being and he knew it was only for Kate. Personally they are happier but for the team he was still not sure they can separate work and personal life. He didn't want to be the boss who is too hard on them but we have a purpose here and he didn't want to jeopardize that. How many times did he need to explain that to them? All he know it wasn't enough times.

"Kate, hurry up now." Tony said while running to the conference hall. He held her hand so he wouldn't lose her in the crowd.

"It wasn't my idea to get an own room… Gibbs will never forgive us… He knows for sure about us because of all the speeches…" Kate said trying to catch her breath between the words.

"We're not so late." Tony said before stopping.

"What's wrong?" Kate asked worried.

"I'm still not 100 yet and there is another thing I need to tell you." Tony answered before he was interrupted.

"There you are. We've been looking for you." Abby told them with a strange look in her eyes.

"I'm sorry. It won't happen again." Tony apologized.

"IT better not!" Gibbs said not being in his best mood.

"Tony, is that you? You said you would call last night?" a woman suddenly said.

Tony hadn't expected or rather he hoped he wouldn't see her now. It was during lunch he was going to talk to her. He guessed unexpected things are apart of his life now.

"I know but I got distracted. How are you?" Tony asked her.

"No morning sickness any longer and I'm glad about that but Tony shouldn't you?." She asked him seeing everybody was probably wondering who she was.

"Everybody this is my sister-in-law Maxine Dinozzo, FBI agent here in New York."

"Call me Max…So I guess you all work in his team. I've heard so much about you. Who is Gibbs?" she asked straight forward.

"I'm their boss special agent Gibbs." He said to her.

"Really nice to meet you. I've heard you are really good." Max praised him.

"Tony, don't…" Max said but it was too late.

"Andy, you little." Tony said to the guy who had grabbed him from behind.

"Guys, this is my brother Andrew Dinozzo, CIA agent" Tony said after a while.

"It was you I saw earlier on. You look so alike" McGee then said.

"I'm one year and five days older." Tony said to them all to mark he was the eldest.

"Not that I see it." His brother said.

"Yes, you do but you can't admit it…Anyway this is my boss special agent Gibbs, then my team mates, McGee, Abby and agent Todd." Tony said introducing them to his family.

Kate was more shocked than surprised. She wished she could have said something more intelligent than hi and asking what his sister-in-law worked with. It was quite interesting to hear about how she worked with finding missing people. If she hadn't asked her that no one would have said anything. She wondered the whole time what went through Gibbs' head.

Right now she was more worried about Gibbs than what she was going to tell Tony when they were alone again.

This was a big disaster. Secrets are never good to have and exposing them like this is not good. Tony had tried so hard to separate his personal and work life but today he knew for sure it will from now on be impossible. The way Kate and Gibbs will handle it will change his future. If it goes the way he thought it will go, then unfortunately it has to be New York.

They all talked for a while before deciding they really couldn't be late for the meeting. Andy and Max talked a lot but Tony was more interested in trying to get Gibbs to understand why I hadn't told him all this earlier on. Kate talked with Max and Tony wondered how it would be if they became friends and maybe even related.

"Tony, why don't you join us for dinner tonight? Kate too of course." his brother asked him while they all were walking into the hall.

"Tony, have you told him about us?" Kate asked quite surprised and a bit angry. She hadn't told anybody except Abby who had guessed it already.

"He wrote in an e-mail that he is dating someone but I guessed it was you because the way he looks at you is the way I look at Maxine. The Dinozzo charm." His brother told Kate.

"Kate, I'll tell you everything you will need to know about being with a Dinozzo." Max then said to her.

"Mrs Dinozzo…" Kate said…

"Call me Max." she insisted.

"Ok, Max it has only been a month." Knowing that apparently they thought this relationship was way more serious than it was. It had only been a month and it was clear to her that New York is where his brother lives and she couldn't figure out how she fitted in the picture.

"I think I let you have your family reunion on your own because I have WORK to do." Gibbs emphasized before going to his seat.

"We'll talk more tonight." Max told her.


	4. Chapter 4

………Later that day……..

"I'm not letting you go to talk to Gibbs again. Ducky warned us that he hasn't the best memories of New York because his ex-wife Sarah lives here and what you are doing is only associating more bad memories to this city. I'm sure you really don't want to do that!" Kate told him while she was dressing herself for the dinner with Tony's family.

"I don't but I don't want him to be mad at me."

"Why not?" she asked wondering if he wanted to talk to her about what happened today. Kate knew he had tried to avoid it but she hadn't so she was going to keep asking him until she got her answers.

"I know what you want. I don't know if I can give it to you. I don't have straight answers right now. Everything is just as mess." Tony said after he had taken on his shirt.

"Give me what you can. From what I understand, you are really close to your brother, are going to be an uncle for the first time, doesn't want to hurt Gibbs, me or your family and that's why you want to move to New York. I'm just wondering where I fit in this equation. Why start a relationship with me if you know it won't last?" Kate asked being quite hard at him. She had strong feelings for him and she needed to know how strong his were.

"Andy and I…We…I…Us…Would you believe me if I said I was scared? Andy is just like me and he and Max got married after being together for a year. Everybody said he wasn't the marrying type and suddenly Max showed up and changed his world. I didn't understand that until you showed up in my life. Never in a million years had I thought I would feel like this. How could I ever tell you about my family and especially Andy since we are so alike? The similarities are so many here. I didn't want any of us to jump to any conclusions and you can see that is what Andy and Max have done. Jumped to conclusions." Tony tried to explain but he didn't think he succeeded.

"It isn't easy taking it slow if you don't live in the same city as me." Kate said trying to get him to open up a bit more. She knew he had got a lot out already but the more the better.

"After April I knew being slow was the last thing I want in life. Missing so many things because I wanted to take the easy road wasn't going to be my path anymore. I followed a different path and it led to you. If it also leads to New York I don't know but here I am now. My parents got a divorce, Gibbs works a lot and you see how his marriages have been like…"

"And Andy has been married for two years and you don't see how happy he is. Gibbs got married because he loved those women and was happy. Just because the marriages didn't end well doesn't mean it isn't worth it. I'm not saying our relationship will last but at least for your next girlfriend I think being truthful to me will make you a better boyfriend to her. You learn a lot from experience." She said trying to not let him see the dark side of relationships.

"Please, can we just see how Gibbs is doing and then go to dinner?" He asked her just to get out of the room. The longer they stayed there the more they would have discussed and the harder it would be from stopping himself from telling her he loved her. The deeper they got the harder the final decision will be.

………….

"Gibbs, it is us Dinozzo and Todd." Tony said while knocking on the door.

"What are you doing here?" Gibbs answered after opening the door.

Both of them saw there was an unknown woman in his room.

"Why don't you come in!" Gibbs then told them. Talking in the hallway wasn't the best idea especially since Lauren was here.

Both of them went in.

"This is Lauren Wood. A friend." He introduced her to them.

"Nice to finally meet you. I've heard about you two. Great agents. I'm glad you both are doing well." She told them.

"We're just here to see how things are before we went out for dinner." Kate told them.

"Dinozzo…I'm fine with it. I don't want to hear any more about the subject. I understand you want to protect your family and not involve them in your work. I don't think that an FBI agent who searches for missing people and a CIA agent who works with economical crimes are so helpful to our kind of work anyway. Go and be with your family. Just tell me when another Dinozzo is being added to your family."

Just before Kate could ask him what he meant by that someone knocked on the door. Kate could sense Tony wondered what he meant too but maybe he meant when Andy and Max got their child.

"Tony, Kate…These are my children Thomas and Natalie. They live here in New York." Gibbs told them after he had let the persons in the room.

"Really nice to meet you." They both said to them. Tony wondered why he never knew he had kids and after Ducky and him had worked the longest time with Gibbs.

"We all have dinners to go to so let's go if we don't want to be late." Lauren then said.

……………..

"What do you think?" Max asked Kate when they were in the lady's room halfway through the dinner.

"Think about what?" Kate asked her.

"Us. I know you must have got some kind of impression by now."

"You are really nice. Andy is really nice and it is fun seeing Tony in a different light."

"Surely you must have some questions?" Max wondered.

"Not that I can think about now but maybe later."

"Then I have some…A fool can tell that you love him. Does he know that? I think he is making a big mistake by moving to New York. Baltimore was a great place for him and after hearing everything Andy said about him loving to work there I was wondering if he was really happy at NCIS but I can see he really is. He clicks with Gibbs, McGee, Abby and especially you. He is extremely lucky to be in a team like that. He is extremely lucky to have met you." Max explained to her.

"I guess we both agree about New York then but why don't you want Tony to be close to you. I thought you would love his idea." Kate asked her wondering what was going on.

"What happened in April changed him and I wouldn't want that to cloud his judgement. Andy is trying to talk him out of it as we speak. I just hope he is getting through to him." Max explained to Kate.

………..

"Listen to me again. They'll be out here soon and by then I want you to have changed your mind." Andy demanded.

"I can't believe you are doing this. It's not like I'm going to live with you guys. I don't want to talk about this. I haven't decided yet…I have listened to your arguments over and over again. I've read your e-mails where you stated you don't think it is a good idea but you should accept any decision I take just as I have accepted every decision you've taken."

"Are we talking again about me becoming a CIA agent? I know you hate it but I love this job. Sure it isn't a safe job but I love it. It is more likely you will wind up hurt in the line of duty than I will. The same with Max. Stop worrying about us and start worrying about the woman you love because you're driving her away if you keep on acting like this." Andy said not happy about how his brother was acting

Then they saw the two women coming back to the table.

"Want to dance Max?" Andy asked his wife.

"Kate, do you want to dance too?" Tony felt compelled to ask.

"I'd love to." Kate answered. This would actually be the first time they danced together.

…………….

"I had a nice time tonight Tony." Kate said while they were getting ready to go to bed.

"Me too. It seemed like yesterday she told me she was pregnant and now she is five months pregnant. Time goes so fast. I'm glad we got to see them today."

"Good that you are happy now." Kate said with relief.

"I love you Kate and if Gibbs doesn't mind I'll stay a bit longer on NCIS."

"I can't tell what in your statement was more important and how long a bit is. The first part or the last part! Kate asked hoping it would clarify some things.

"The first part about I love you was most important and a bit is as long as you and Gibbs want me there."

"I love you too Anthony Dinozzo."

"I love you Caitlin Todd." I said before kissing her.

…………

"Fornell, what is it?"

"Ari, didn't leave the country and we got this message from him today." Fornell handed him a paper with the letters CAANITTHLOINNYTDOIDNDOZZO.

"If you put the letters in the right way it will be…" Fornell said before being interrupted.

" Caitlin Todd and Anthony Dinozzo." Gibbs said with a bit of anger in his voice.

"We think they will do something to them in New York." Fornell continued.


	5. Chapter 5

…… The next day ……

"Hey, boss. How old are your children and why haven't we heard of them before?" Tony asked as they came to the breakfast table joining Abby, McGee and Gibbs for breakfast.

"Tom is 23 and Nat 21…I have something important to tell you two. Fornell got a message from Ari and it had your names on it. I guess it was a warning and you should be careful." Gibbs explained to them as soon as they had sat down.

"I know he can be anywhere and since that day I have tried to be as careful as possible." Tony answered him while watching how Kate reacted.

"I'm careful too." Was all Kate could say. She wasn't shocked because they already knew he was after them all but still it shook her up a bit. The image of them three lying there on the roof to die is something she could never get out of my head and she didn't even see it because she was unconscious. Tony and the rest took the news well. It seemed like it anyway.

"As soon as we come back home every one in the team including Ducky and his assistant will get special alarms. Our safety comes first. Fornell has got us some protection too. Two agents are sitting a few tables away and will be accompanying us during our stay here and you can all go ahead with you plans."

………. A month later………

As soon as they came home Tony knew he couldn't let Kate be alone so much. He stayed with her the first night they came home from New York, the night after he did the same and suddenly it had been a month. He didn't want to tell her it was obvious they lived together now because in the back of their heads or at least his he knew this was temporary but they really needed to sit down and discuss what the definition of temporary is.

"Tony, how has it been staying with me for so long?"

"You read my mind!"

"What!" Kate asked him.

"I've been thinking about the same thing for a few days. I know this is temporary and just say and I'll move back home." Tony replied trying to be nice.

"If Ari hadn't threatened us do you think we would have survived living together for a month?" Kate asked to see if he had an interesting answer.

"Definitely."

"That's all?" Kate asked wanting him to elaborate his answer.

"Well…You don't complain too much. You put up with me and I've put up with you."

"Complain…Anthony Roberto Dinozzo…" Kate said being quite angry now. She loved having him there and he like didn't care and maybe even sees this as a job! She was totally angry at him right now.

"Caitlin Rose Todd…Let's start over…I love it here and the way we've got closer to each other has been wonderful. I'm just saying that we knew it would be temporary and to mess too much with our relationship this soon is maybe not a good idea." He said to her before she interrupted me.

"I'm not following you here. What messing? If you feel trapped by living here with me then by all means move out." Kate said before going to the sofa to cool off.

"If I feel, you want me to stay here and I feel the same then maybe an address change can be done tomorrow."Tony said while going up to the sofa, sitting down and laying her head on his shoulder.

"An address change is acceptable." She answered and then fell asleep on his shoulder.

……. 6 months later…….

"What is this?" Kate said seeing a note on my desk. She started to read it.

"6 months ago today you asked me a wonderful question. Now it is my turn."

When she looked up there was Tony on his knee and holding a ring.

"Caitlin Rose Todd will you marry me?"

"Tony…I mean yes of course." Kate answered with tears running down her face.

They then kissed and the ring was put on her finger.

"Agent Todd, tell me when I need to order new signs with you new name on…Congratulations you two. I knew it wouldn't take so long." Gibbs told them.

The rest of the team congratulated them.

"I'll be back as soon as I can. It shouldn't take long at the hospital. Just a routine check." Tony said before leaving. Proposing and leaving 10 minutes later wasn't a good idea but it had to be done today and he knew he couldn't wait a second longer to do it so he thought it would be perfect to do it at work where she would never expect him to propose. He was glad he bought a ring for himself too. Just to know that it means she will always love me he thought… Tony thought he would always love wearing it.

"I'll see you soon. " He said before he left for the elevator.

……. Just before lunch ……..

"Kate…" someone said when she answered the phone.

"Yes, this is agent Todd."

"It's me Andy. Tony called to tell me the good news when suddenly he stopped talking. Another guy took over and said that if I'll ever want to see him again Gibbs would know what to do…Who was that?" Andy asked concerned.

"Ari." Kate said and then Gibbs turned his attention to me.

The best day of my life had now become the worst.


	6. Chapter 6

………4 hours later……

"Ducky, how is she?" Gibbs asked when he came into the monitoring room.

"Not better but she's in a different stage right now." Ducky answered.

"Did she take the flowers with her?" Gibbs asked. Just 20 minutes after Kate had got the call a delivery man came to her with flowers from Tony. On the note he thanked her for making this his best day of his life and he was going to show it to her all day long. As she sat there wondering if she should have gone with him to the hospital the flowers showed up making her really shaken up.

"Abby put them in her room for the time being. Kate didn't want to have them and asked her to throw them away but Abby couldn't do that." Ducky answered knowing that it wasn't what Gibbs wanted to hear.

"Has she gone home yet?" Gibbs then asked Ducky. He had ordered Abby and McGee to take Kate home to pack her things so she could move into his house. Since Ari was probably after her too she couldn't be left alone. Abby had decided to stay there too until Tony came back. With Gibbs and McGee at work trying to figure out what had happened to Tony and where he was now, Abby thought the best thing she could do was to be with Kate until she was ready to go back to work. In the back of his mind Gibbs wondered who the next person in his team he was going to harm. McGee, Ducky, Palmer, Abby or even himself.

……………..

"Gibbs, are you there?" a female voice said just as her face came up at the big TV Screen.

"I'm here Lauren. What's new?" Gibbs said to his friend Lauren Wood who worked at FBI.

"Hi Ducky." Lauren then said.

"Hi Lauren."

"Ok, get a move on." Gibbs then said feeling stressed.

"Fornell isn't giving so much but I think that Ari has some big plan he wants to carry out soon and that's all I know. There is probably a link between Tony, major Anderson and the head of security at New York's mayor office. All of them getting kidnapped at the same day…" Lauren explained.

"You don't say…I could have told you that hours ago. Do you have some pictures of who ever kidnapped the other two?" Gibbs asked her eager to take a step forward in the investigation.

"A security camera filmed when Nicholas Anderson got kidnapped. We know it wasn't Ari who kidnapped him but probably one of his guys who did it. Ari is well hidden and it is going to be hard." She explained to him.

"Not what I want to hear. Any other threats which could be linked to Ari?"

"Several but knowing if it is just a smokescreen like today's bomb threat is hard to tell right now. And I know you're going to say time is ticking and we have to hurry up. Everyone I got is working on this. It's top priority…I'll call as soon as I know more. Bye." She said just before the screen turned off.

"Ducky, I know…That's why I don't try to mix work with personal life. Tony is the top priority now." Gibbs said before Ducky could even start his lecture and storytelling.

"Don't you think Lauren thinks the same? Don't underestimate her. As soon as you can accept that your long distance relationship is really working the sooner you can fully concentrate yourself on finding Tony and the others." Ducky then told him before heading back to his room.

……………..

"All three in my command. I like saying that. I still haven't decided who I will kill first. One of you is really a survivor…I just want you to know that everything which goes on in the search after you I know. I will always be one step ahead. When I get what I want then they will find your bodies… Abraham Tyler, are you sure you don't want to cooperate? It's worth a phone call to Melissa, Lily and Abraham Junior…Nicholas Anderson, if I can recall right you have also a family waiting for a phone call. I have pictures of them too if that will help to persuade you two…Ali, take those two into the other room so I can be alone with Dinozzo here…I've got pictures of your family too. Andrew, Maxine and little Julia…I saw how close you were in New York…Caitlin too…All five of you like one big happy family…If you don't cooperate then you will have to choose who I will harm first. "Ari said before hitting Tony.

"No matter how much you will beat me I won't say a thing." Tony said before starting to cough. All the beating was taking a toll on him but he knew giving Ari what he wanted would destroy many more lives than it will do if he got killed.

"I'm good at hacking into places. It will be less painful if you tell me what I want. It took a long time for me to get to where I am now. Who knew I could get back at Gibbs, have my revenge at the same time and do some other things too? "

………….

"Ducky, what is the prognosis?" Gibbs asked him while trying to find out what these three had in common.

"The doctor didn't know…An infection is the last thing he needs right now and if he gets beaten up, the wounds don't get any medical attention than within 72 hours he can be dead. That's the worst case scenario and we know Tony is a fighter and he has survived two near death experiences so this third time he will do the same." Ducky explained and reassured him at the same time.

"How did Kate take the news?" Gibbs asked him.

"Not so well but that's why I'm here." Kate said walking up to them with Abby.

"What are you doing here? I told you to stay put!" Gibbs said worried.

"I'm not helping when I'm at your house. Tony would want me here. You want me here. I'm sitting down at my desk and you can tell me what to do." I said to them.

"Ok, listen up. I'm trying to find a connection between Tony, Abraham Tyler and Nicholas Anderson. So far I haven't found a thing. They didn't grow up in the same state, they didn't go to the same colleges and I'm looking into if they have ever worked together. I'm waiting for a call from Tony's brother because he is checking out if they have ever worked together. I know that all three have been policemen before but Tony has only worked in Baltimore and the other two in New York. My gut feeling is telling me the connection is there." I told everyone.

"Tony is 37, Tyler 42 and Anderson 52. Tyler and Anderson never worked in the same precinct. It has to be a case or several cases they have worked with which are somehow connected to Ari. I'm guessing revenge…" McGee told the rest.

"That's good McGee. Connect me to…"

"Already done boss. Line 2."

………………….

"Tony, are you alright?" Anderson asked him after they were let back in to the room he was in. They saw he was in bad shape. Ari and his men hadn't tied them down now so they could walk freely in the room.

"Abe, Nick…You didn't, did you?" He asked with the words barely coming out of his mouth.

"Of course not. I know the police are protecting our families and his threats aren't going to lead anywhere. I just can't understand how he found out that we all were undercover in the same case. That file was classified by FBI and never talked about again. Everyone wanted to forget it and move on. We were too late and the bloodbath, the money disappearing overseas…If we only knew the money was going to Ari…"

"Either he has hacked in or someone is leaking information to him. I think it's a leak." Tony said to them while trying to sit up straight. Both of them helped Tony since they saw he couldn't even do that on his own.

………Two hours later…….

"One time Tony worked undercover with Anderson and Tyler in New York. After that Anderson and Tyler quit the force and Tony got back to Baltimore and worked there until he got here. The file is classified and neither FBI nor CIA ever wanted to talk about it. His former boss didn't know more and until this day he is still wondering why three ordinary policemen could work undercover for FBI…They have a leak somewhere and by not letting FBI agents work undercover and three people who didn't know each other do that instead…Tony had applied for a work at the FBI in New York and that's why they choose him and the other two…I need to…" Gibbs explained to them.

"Talk to me." Lauren Wood said and they all turned around to see who it was but Gibbs already knew.


	7. Chapter 7

Maybe they way I had written it in the other chapters weren't a hit but I'll change it from now on. Wanting to write it from two different POV:s wasn't the best idea. Usually I don't write it like that but trying something new isn't always the right thing. I hope you will like it from now. Sorry if it was too confusing.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

……..The next day……….

"We haven't got any closer so we'll just have to keep on until we'll do. I hope everyone has got some rest because tired people are not wanted here." Gibbs told his team which now had been extended with one person, agent Lauren Wood. For the first time Gibbs had to experience how it was working with someone you love and it wasn't the easiest thing.

"Agent Wood, how are things going in New York?" Gibbs then asked her.

"It's quiet. He could have killed them instantly but there is something he wants out of them. The two bombs which exploded today killed a lot of people and I still feel he did it and it was a smokescreen for something. Maybe to take away a lot of manpower from this case or maybe just to let us and Dinozzo, Tyler and Anderson know he is really serious about it." Lauren explained.

"I think it is personal. Plain and simple. He is a complex man and plans everything in detail and that is why he took months to execute his plan. Ari knows that his days are counted and dealing with everything before his time is up seems to be his motive. The three who knows the most about the case can't speak and those who know almost everything, if even not more are not speaking because we don't know who they are. We have to untangle this web by ourselves." Kate said to them trying to just think like a NCIS and not a relative who only was worried.

"Abby, how are things going with finding some answers on the computer?" Gibbs asked her knowing she and McGee were very good at hacking into places.

"We're working on it."

"Has anyone checked their e-mail? I got a strange message from an unknown person with a video file attached to it! I wonder if you got it too." Kate then suddenly said.

"Let me look!" Abby said going up to her. She turned around the screen so everyone could watch, turned on the volume and clicked on the attachment.

………….

"Right now we're here and I guess you know why we're here." Anderson told them.

"We're sorry for the pain we've caused our families and friends and especially for everyone involved in our old case." Tyler continued.

"Tony, come on." Anderson said to him.

"He's not well and looks the worst of them all." McGee said.

"I know." Gibbs said now very worried.

"I'm…" Tony said before trying to gain the strength to say some words.

"Tony, Abe and Nick want to say goodbye." An unknown voice then said. They all knew it had to be the one behind the camera who said that.

"Two more bombs will explode soon and if you play your cards right maybe they won't go off." The unknown voice continued.

"Turn…Ehh…We're going to confess our sins and hope God will understand." Tony said now with a gun to his head. Then the video ended.

…………….

"People we need to analyse it quickly. Send it to everyone involved in the case." Gibbs ordered them.

"Kate, are you alright?" Lauren asked her.

"There was something about him. Not that he was sick but the way he acted. Could he have been trying to tell us something else?" Kate replied.

"Damn it. We need the case file." Gibbs said out loud.

"I'm working on it boss." McGee told him.

"I'll go call them again and tell them to give us access to it." Lauren told the team.

……………..

"Tony, are you alright?" You've been laying here since we recorded the message.

"I was sick before they kidnapped us…Ari shot me, Kate and Gibbs and left us to die. They all fully recovered but I didn't. With medical supervision I can live and work like normal but without it… The descent is pretty rapid." Tony explained to them.

"How rapid? Will you die?" Abe asked worried.

"You don't want to know…Do you guys think they will find Turner." Tony asked them wanting them to think about something else.

"Hopefully before Ari. Turner would be here if Ari knew about Turner. They could have killed you if they knew what you did. It was a stupid thing to do and never do that again. We're not undercover here so improvising is a bad idea Tony." Nick replied.

"Shall I ask them to give you water and food?" Abe asked Tony.

"If they haven't given us anything now then asking will only make it worse. We can just save our strength right now…If something happens to me tell Kate I love her and that I love the rest of my family too. The same with my friends and team." Tony said quietly just seeing Kate's face in his mind.

……………….

……..5 hours later……..

"McGee it's time for the hourly update." Abby told him.

"Ok, we know the mail was sent from a server in Sweden. Ari's men must know a lot about computers. They are probably not far from here. Somewhere not so far from New York either. We just got the case file and we're trying to find the agents who were involved." McGee explained.

"How many are working with finding the agents?" Gibbs asked.

"Lauren and I…I'm tracking down Kelly, Wei, Wilkins, Lopez and Fredericks. Lauren is looking after Turner, Ellis, James and Takenkov." McGee answered.

"It's Turner. Tony said Turner…" Kate then said to them.

"What?" Lauren asked her.

"Look at the video again!" Kate said going back to her computer.

They all watched it again and agreed that Kate was right. The search after Turner now begun and they knew they were fighting against the clock.

……………..

"The next step in the plan needs to be executed now. I love the word executed. Let's go then." Ari told his men.

……………..

Looking at the picture of Tony, Kate, Andy, Max and Julia on her desk…The last trip they did together. Julia's christening and meeting his whole family….. Andy told her it was there in New York he and Tony bought the ring. Talking to Andy was hard enough and just trying to talk to Tony's mother was much worse. His parents lived in Baltimore and she couldn't be there to reassure them Tony was going to be alright. Her mother and sister were calling non-stop to know how she was coping. They were all so far away but Abby said she was not alone and seeing everyone here she knew that. It's just a big part of her is missing. The Dinozzo part.


	8. Chapter 8

………….The second day of their capture…………

"Tony, you have to stay awake. Come on talk to us. Say anything." Nick pleaded. He knew that if he fell asleep there would be a chance he would never wake up.

"Today…It's on year today…One year ago he left us to die and now he's doing it again."

"We're not going to die. Think happy thoughts like the day you will marry Kate." Abe encouraged him.

"All I can think about is Turner and that except for him we are the only ones who know where we are." Tony replied while still lying on the floor to tire to even sit up.

"How do you know we are in B city? They blindfolded us, chained us up and put headphones on us so we couldn't hear a thing. How can you be so sure?" Nick wondered.

"I'm not so sure but he wants revenge and it is too obvious if he chooses C city because that's where we were the last day of the mission, A city doesn't exist anymore and D city is too far away." Tony explained to them.

"Logical reasoning…I understand but Ari can't be stupid enough to choose this place." Abe said to them.

"If he doesn't know Turner knows about it too… I think that Ari thinks that Turner is dead just like we were told to act. He disappeared with the help of CIA and we were left behind. If Turner can contact Gibbs then he will. Us four went through four months of hell and Turner knows that." Tony told them knowing Turner would somehow do the right thing.

"Are you freezing a lot Tony?" Abe asked seeing him shivering.

"Not so much…"

"Tony!" Nick said while he dragged him closer to them to keep him warm.

"I'll be ok."

"Tell us about how you proposed to Kate again. How she glowed and everything…"Nick said to him.

…………..

"Ok, it hasn't been a good day for us. I'm ordering everyone to go home and get some sleep. Early tomorrow morning we'll start fresh." Gibbs told them when the clock got close to 9pm.

"Are you going too?" Lauren dared to ask.

Gibbs looked at her and didn't want to say no because then no one would go home.

"Yes. I'm going too. We've been through a lot and not much information has come in. We know that Turner's last known address was in Switzerland and he lived there five years ago. He can be anywhere now and until someone tells where then being here all night won't help us." Gibbs explained to them all.

Then they all started to pack their things. Gibbs went up to Kate.

"How are you holding up?"

"I keep thinking that Tony got killed today. Doing it today would be genius and that is how Ari thinks." Kate said while she held the picture she had of him.

"He's not dead. Tony wouldn't want you to give up. Would he marry someone who gives up that easily?" he asked her knowing she already knew the answer.

"I'm going home or rather to your house…Where are you going to sleep if Abby, Lauren and I are at your house?" Kate then asked him.

"There is always the sofa…" he replied.

"Or with Lauren…You need a good night's sleep too. Take good care of him Lauren." Kate said before she went out with Abby.

"I guess she knows." Lauren concluded.

"I bet Ducky told her. Or was it too obvious?" Gibbs asked Lauren.

"It is so obvious. I heard Abby and McGee talking about Tony and they said that if he was here he would place bets on when we would get married to lighten up the mood here." Lauren told him.

Gibbs smiled and remembered all the time he had to smack him on the head to get him to focus. If he only could do that again.

…………………The third day of their capture………..

"Nick, how much is the clock?" Abe asked him.

"7.32 AM…Feels like we've been here forever." He sighed.

"Is it me or is it much colder now?" Abe asked him.

"Yeah, it's colder. We haven't seen or heard anything since we did the video. I think they left us here to die." Nick said starting to lose all hope.

"You can't think that way. Tony hasn't lost hope. He tried to talk about his favourite movies, Kate and what we would do when they finally find us yesterday. That is how we should think." Abe said hoping Nick would feel better.

"Tony, wake up. It's morning now." Abe said trying to see if he was still alive.

"Ehh…What?"

"Morning…What would you and Kate do in the mornings?" Nick asked him trying do what Abe said because it was the best thing to do during this difficult time.

"Who is Kate? Why is it the light so strange?" Tony answered.

"Oh no…Tony…Come on…You know there is no light here and that Kate is your fiancée. " Abe said trying to get him to remember.

"Tony saved us all those years ago and if he dies now I'm going to kill Ari myself if we survive this. It isn't fair. What did Ari do to him while we weren't here?" Nick said holding on to Tony to keep him as warm as possible. The three guys now sat in the corner and if you didn't know there were three people in the room you would think it maybe was only two persons sitting there alive and breathing.

……………

"We're here early. I guess you couldn't take your own advice." Lauren said as they arrived to work. When they looked around they saw a man sitting in Tony's chair.

"Who are you?" Gibbs said while taking up his weapon. Lauren played it cooler and just stood there ready to take up her gun as soon possible.

"I'm Jacques Beneau formerly known as John Turner." He answered. You could hear how he now spoke English with a French accent.

"Prove it!" Gibbs told him.

"That will be hard." Beneau/Turner answered.

"It's him Gibbs." Fornell then answered.

"What!" Gibbs said surprised when he emerged from the shadows.

"I owed you one." Fornell said to him.

"Why?" Lauren asked before Gibbs could say anything.

"If you can catch Ari then you have FBI's permission to do whatever which is necessary." Fornell explained to him not expressing any emotion behind that statement. Lauren went up Beneau and gave him the case files.

"This seems too thin to me." Beneau told her.

"We know…We hoped you could fill in the blanks." Lauren said and you could hear a bit of pleading in her voice.

"I'll have to go now." Fornell said while walking away to the elevator. Gibbs followed him and the usual procedure happened. The elevator stopped and they talked.

"So what happened?" Lauren asked when Gibbs came back.

"Ari happened. One of his men was found dead. They had stolen a lot of money during the night and one of his men was the casualty. All we know is that Ari wasn't apart of the crime even though of course the money was for him."

"Where did it happen?" Beneau asked him.

"Some place called Stanton." Gibbs replied.

"A lot which we found out was not written down or saved in other ways. I also see that much which was written down was not given to you. Because of the leak we had to be very careful on what we said and what we told the other agents." Beneau explained.

"What was your role in this?" Gibbs asked him.

"I was their contact. What FBI told me I told them. I was undercover too but they were in the gang and I was an outside observer who could take pictures and record what was said and so on…Anyway I can think of four locations they can be at if Ari is really into this revenge thing. Only us four knew about them and we never told them to anyone else. When the leak was exposed we decided to not tell the whole story because if they could have one agent on their side then there could be another one. I guess we were right. Everyone else except my family thinks I'm dead and I want it kept that way. Right now I work for CIA in Europe and Jacques Beneau's identity can't be revealed." Beneau explained to them.

"Who is that guy?" Kate asked as soon as she entered the room.

"I was John Turner but now I'm Jacques Beneau." He answered.


	9. Chapter 9

…………10 hours later………..

"Abe, I hear something. Do you think they're back?"

"It was going to happen sooner or later. If they are going to shoot us then we just have to say Tony is dead already and hope they don't shoot him so if they find us at least Tony will have a small chance." Nick said while going up.

"What are you doing?" Abe asked.

"If Tony lies on the floor and looks dead and we stand up it is possibly more likely they will think Tony is dead." He explained. Abe got up too.

…………

"There is a bomb on the door. We really need a bomb expert right now. Damn it." Gibbs said when they examined the door.

"I'll see how long it will take to get one here."

"Do you think they're behind that door?" Kate asked Gibbs.

"I believe so." Gibbs answered.

"Tony, are you in there?" Kate then yelled.

"Someone is yelling after Tony. It's not them…They are going to rescue us. Why haven't they opened the door yet? It can't be that hard." Nick wondered.

"We're in here." Abe yelled as loud as he could but he was exhausted so it wasn't as loud as he usually could.

"There is a bomb on the door." Gibbs yelled back.

"What does it look like?" Nick yelled to them outside.

"It has a bit of everything. Plastic, spikes, timer…"McGee told him.

"It's a B city bomb Abe." Nick concluded.

………….

A B city bomb was a bomb which was done where they were now, in B city. It had been used two times when they were undercover and they knew it was extremely deadly. They had been there and watched them build it and Tony learned how to make one and they still remember the bloodbath which started of with one of the bombs exploding and the shooting taking place. That they were the only ones alive after it was unexplainable and in the back of their minds they always wondered how and why.

"They've started making them again." Abe told Nick.

"Everyone please get away from here. The countdown may have even started without you knowing it. The bomb is extremely deadly." Abe yelled to them.

"You heard him. Until the bomb squad is here we can't do anything." Gibbs ordered.

"Why can't we try to get through the wall or something?" McGee asked.

"Because we'll be too near the bomb no matter what we'll do and if they have booby trapped the walls which most likely Ari would do then it won't be easy." Kate replied sadly. Sadly all the research they had done on Ari paid of a bit but this wasn't the way Kate wanted to use the knowledge.

…………….

"Can you please tell my family that I really love them? I'm Nicholas Anderson" Nick yelled to them.

"The same with me Abraham Tyler. I'm sure Tony would have wanted to say the same." Abe yelled to them.

"What…No…Tony, he can't be…"Kate said while starting to cry but trying her hardest to compose herself.

"Get her out of here…" Gibbs said to anyone. Quickly McGee and Lauren took her out.

"Damn, we should have told them he is not dead…He's not dead…He's not dead." Abraham screamed as hard as he could so they would hear them before they went away.

"Thanks for the news… We'll get you out of there." Gibbs yelled back and then sighed with a little relief when he was going to tell Kate the news.

"He is probably unconscious or something. We'll get them out." Gibbs reassured her but that didn't stop her from crying and not believing him.

…………..

"It's ironic…Or maybe Ari knew…the only one who worked with the bombs can't tell us how to disarm them. They were smart back then and they are now. To not seem suspicious you don't take in a chemist to make the bombs you take an ordinary guy who happened to be an undercover agent and learn him everything he can about making B City bombs. Now Tony is lying there not knowing what is going on and we'll die knowing Tony can probably do something about the bomb." Nick said in disbelief knowing his death would be painful both for him and his family especially when they find out everything.

"Ari knew…Turner must have helped them because they wouldn't have found us if he didn't…Who told Ari? Do you think Turner is involved?" Abe asked him.

"No way…Turner would never do so…Weiss was killed and he must have told someone before he died…That's the leak… Air is still getting in here so if they maybe can give us some water through the ventilation maybe that will help Tony get better and will..." Nick said before taking a breath and calming himself down to conserve energy.

"Wake him up and give us time before the bomb experts come. Just yell until they can hear us and hope they will come back." Abe said to him.

……………

They yelled and yelled and the minutes went by without anyone hearing them.

"They won't come back and the bomb hasn't gone of yet. Maybe the timer hasn't started yet. We got to try to wake him. Shake him or something so blood goes to his head." Abe said while kneeling down to see how Tony was.

"He's been like this for a long time now. If he couldn't even remember Kate how can he remember how to dismantle a bomb? It's wishful thinking." Nick told him.

"Don't lose your hope again. They are here aren't they? We're so close so to lose hope now..." Abe told him before stopping. Tony wasn't breathing properly and shivering. One of two things would kill him but what would come first.

"This is why I'm not in the police anymore." Nick said getting ready to any minute now to do CPR on Tony if necessary.

"Nick, Abe and Tony are you ok?" Kate suddenly asked them. She had gone in when most of the team paid attention to something else.

Abe went up closer to the door.

"Try to give us some water through the ventilation. If Tony wakes up he can dismantle the bomb. We don't have a lot of time on our hands. Just tell your boss that and then never come back in case it does explode." Abe said hoping she would hear everything and that enough information was given because he didn't want her to stay there any second longer than necessary.

"I will." Kate said before rushing out.

…………An half an hour later…………

"The ventilation is booby trapped too so no one can go through it." McGee said to them not happy about being the one coming with bad news.

"Where is the bomb squad?"

"They'll be here within an hour." Lauren quickly answered.

"How far away from where they are at did you come?" Kate asked.

"About 10 feet." McGee answered.

"A person may not get through there but if we had a strong pole to push the ventilation gate open. Would that work?" Abby asked them.

"It could but still someone needs to be there and we could still set the bomb off and how are we ever going to open the ventilation gate if we can't come close to it?"

"Tony, Abe and Nick!" Lauren told them including Tony even though she knew he was unconscious.

"Tony always liked MacGyver." A familiar voice said. Kate knew that it was true and she remembers that only she and another person knew that about Tony. It wasn't something Tony would openly tell people strangely enough and that was one of the things she loved about Tony. He could tell her everything and she loved it when he could do that even if it was the worst thing in the world he was going to tell her. She felt loved and safe with Tony and any second now he could be gone.

"Hurry up. I can feel something is very wrong." Kate told them.

……………..

"Tony, you better not die on us." Abe told him while Nick pressed on his chest and then Abe breathed air in his lungs.

"He'll be ok." Andrew told Kate at the same time.


	10. Chapter 10

I actually had a thing to mark when a new scene started but I just recently noticed (because you pointed it out) that this site doesn't accept that and it doesn't come up when I add the chapters. I'm going to try another thing with this chapter and see how it will work out.

I don't have a beta reader either but I know it is great to have one.

I hope you guys still want to read my story.

……………………………………………………………………….

"Nick, you can stop now. Stop doing the CPR" Abe told him.

"What…No…" Nick said looking at Abe and then Tony.

………

A man stood on a hill and watched something through his binoculars.

"Ari, why did we come back? Having them searching for you will only defeat our purpose." A man told Ari.

"Because I want to see for myself if they survive." Ari answered.

"You could have killed them a long time ago. Why didn't you?"

"Because I think they are suffering a lot harder now…Let's go." Ari said while giving the man the binoculars.

………

30 minutes later

"Let's hope there is some reception in there." Gibbs said before dialling on his cell phone. They had managed to get the phone in and now they were trying to get some water in.

"This is Gibbs." He said when someone answered the phone.

"We're alright. Tony is still breathing. It is just like sometimes his heart and lungs stop working and we have to do CPR just to get them start working again. We've done that a few times now." Nick explained to him.

"We're sending in water and medical supply. The paramedics are here and the bomb squad is just a few minutes away. I'll tell them how he is doing and then they can tell you what to do with the medical supply." Gibbs continued.

……………

A while later

"Nick…" Tony said. He had now got water and injections to feel better.

"Listen to me carefully. Do you remember how you made the bomb and most importantly how to dismantle it?" Nick asked him.

"Which bomb?" he whispered.

"I can't hear him!" Abe stated and went closer to him.

"Which bomb?" he said again.

"The B City bomb which is on the door. The bomb squad needs your help."

Both of them looked at Tony but his facial expression didn't change and they wondered if he even understood what they were saying. Minutes went by and not a word came out of him.

"Nick, how are things going?" Gibbs asked on the phone.

"Not so good. Tony has been quiet and I can't understand if it is because of his condition or that he is trying to remember or both. I think you are on your own with the bomb. "Nick explained to him.

"Keep going you guys." Gibbs said to the bomb squad. He was now also just outside the door not caring if he would die too.

"Square…" Tony tried to say but was stopped by his coughing.

"Damn it, it is blood." Abe yelled. Gibbs heard the coughing and what Abe said and instantly remembered a day he didn't want to remember.

Gibbs ran back out to the paramedics and explained to them what happened. He just hoped it wasn't too late.

"What's going on?" Kate said when she saw Gibbs talking to the paramedics.

"It's not going so well." He said to her not knowing what else to say.

………

"Square 4, then 9 and then 3" Tony said when Abe once again leaned down to him.

"Nick, he said square 4, then 9 and then 3. I have no idea what that means but just pass it on." He demanded. Nick did just as he was told.

……….

At the hospital

"Doc, can…I have kids?…" Tony said so the doctors knew they should check there too.

"I'll get a specialist to check that area…You got a lot of injuries and you should conserve your energy because if we can or need to we're going to operate on you." The doctor explained to him.

………

"I'm Doctor Malone. Is any relatives to Anthony Dinozzo here?" he asked when he came out to the waiting room.

"I'm his brother, this is his fiancée, his boss and the rest of the team." Andy explained.

"I'm only legally obliged to talk to you then." The doctor said clearly addressing Tony's brother.

"I'm legally obliged to say that I want Kate and Gibbs to hear this too. It's important." Andy said. Then all four of them walked out to another room.

………

"He got severely tortured. In places which were going to cause most harm in the future. The X-rays show broken ribs, a crack in the skull, bleeding in the lungs, his heart has worked too hard…The list is much longer but I guess you don't want to hear that. We just finished the last tests and now we put him on the respirator to give his body the chance to recover. After his vitals have stabilised we're going to decide if an operation is needed on his lungs…He wanted me to tell you some things before we put him on the ventilator. I'm sorry we couldn't wait for him to say it himself but it was for his own best. I've given him something against the pain and he will probably fall asleep soon…He is thinking about things which aren't at the top of my priority list but is probably really important to you…First he wanted me to tell Kate that he may not be able to have kids. That person who did this to him knew what he was doing and we're are looking into the damages he has in that area…Then he said that if she still wanted to marry him she could set a date…The last thing he said was that the leak is now dead but I didn't understand what he meant by that." The doctor explained to them.

Kate was relieved she was sitting down while the information was given because taking this in was too hard for her at the moment.

"Is he going to survive?" Andy asked.

"We don't know. We can't say how big chances are right now. I'm so sorry. When you are ready you can go and see him but only one at the time." The doctor explained.

"We'll stay here as long as necessary." Gibbs told her and he was talking about the whole team.

"Thanks…It's too much to handle. He thinks I don't want to marry him because of this." Kate said.

"Max and Julia are coming as soon as they can and so are my parents. I can fly in your family in short notice if you want to get married as soon as possible so you don't have to take the crap from that doctor about who has to make the decisions. It is clear Tony has decided already. Have you?" Andy asked her.

"When he gets better you can have a real wedding later." Gibbs said liking the idea.

"I'm not sure. We aren't in Las Vegas now…Just let me think." Kate said to them.

"It was just an idea. I don't know why I even thought about it." Andy excused himself.

"I'm going to the cafeteria." Kate said before storming out of the room.

"Me and my big mouth." Andy said wondering if he should go after her or not.

"You're so like Tony…" Gibbs stated.

"Maybe you should talk to her then. A Tony look a like who just had a baby is not what she wants right now. I should have known…" Andy sighed burying his head in his hands.

"It's not your fault. It's Ari's!" Gibbs said before leaving the room to go after Kate.

………….

The fresh air felt so nice. It felt better being outside the hospital than inside it. She remembered when she sprained her ankle a few months ago and Tony took her to the hospital. He was so worried about her and so caring. The funny thing was that in the emergency room was a guy who had hurt himself on his own bachelor party…A party Tony would miss if she agreed to this…A party Tony would never want to miss. Tony loves parties especially ones in which he is the centre of the attention. How could she deny him everything which surrounds a wedding just to get another ring on her finger and decide if he should live or die?


	11. Chapter 11

I updated every chapter so hopefully they will be easier to read now. I hope you'll like this chapter.

………………………………………………………..

…………10 days later …………..

When I woke up this morning I had Lauren next to me. I had known her for ten years. I dated her when I got to know her but then we broke up and after I ended up at the hospital Lauren was there. Something I couldn't control happened and here I am in some kind of relationship. She said she wanted something deeper but still wanted to live in separate cities. If he knew what she really wanted.

"Jet, what are you thinking?" Lauren asked him.

"That you can't call me that."

"Oh, really…Do you want to know what I am thinking?" Lauren asked him.

"No but I'm sure you are going to tell me now." He said to her knowing that sometimes she could be so insane and smart at the same time.

"Marry me…I think it has a better chance to last if I ask and you think about if you are ready. I'm sure it will work out and as soon as I retire I can move in with you. We're too alike to be living together now even if it has been several wonderful days." Lauren explained to him.

"It's the boat right?"

"I haven't mentioned the boat. It's just we have two separate lives which are hard to combine with what we want right now and I think we can make it work this way." Lauren explained.

"I've never said to a woman that she is crazy in this stage of the relationship." Gibbs told her.

"Better you know now then at the divorce…So get ready now…You have something important to do now…" Lauren told him before she left the room. She didn't mind that she hadn't got an answer but she knew the answer would come today.

…………

"Are you really sure?" Kate asked the doctor.

"It is normal to get depressed and worried about the future. If none of you hadn't shown signs of being worried, sad and angry together with hope of a better future I would have been worried. No one can handle everything. We're only human. Remember that and everything will go well today." The doctor said hoping it will make her happier.

………

"Tony, you did a stupid thing yesterday and never do that again. Trying to stand up and walk around and then collapsing. You aren't well enough." Andrew told him.

"He's right." Tony's mother told him.

"It's not you who are lying here. I'm doing it again today and it doesn't matter that I had surgery a week ago." Tony explained to them.

"She isn't going to change her mind about marrying you. Just because you haven't got so much strength to walk around today doesn't mean you will have so little strength in the future. Everything has gone well and you're breathing on your own. Shutting everyone out yesterday, I could accept but not today." His father told her.

…………

"Kate, you look really beautiful. He'll be really happy about seeing you today." Her mother told her.

"I hope so. I can't take another set back. I don't know if Tony handle one either."

"Everything will go well." Abby told her.

"I'm sure it will." Her sister then told her.

Gibbs then walked up to her and whispered something in her ear. Kate smiled and instantly felt better.

"What did you say because no one else has made her smile that way today?" her father asked.

"I'll tell you later dad." Kate told him.

"I'll go see Tony." Gibbs then said before walking out of the room.

…………

"I see that the two best men are ready to catch you if you fall which I hope you won't." Max said to him.

"I won't fall. I just want this to be my surprise to her."

"Just like the surprise bridal shower you wanted me to throw.." Max stated.

"She loved it didn't she?" Tony said with a smile.

"Just as much as when she found out all the guys gave you on mini-bachelor party in your hospital room…I still think that you did something that I should know about" Max said to them all.

"Really…" Lauren said while looking at Gibbs who attended it too.

"I'm not saying anything." All three said at the same time and then everyone laughed.

"Jet…" Lauren started to say while Gibbs started to look at her strangely. "hro Gibbs…I hope I will find out what the answer is later." She finished.

"It's a yes." Gibbs replied.

"What did you do there?" Tony asked him. He didn't want any women to find out what really happened.

"I'll tell you later. Now it is your day." Gibbs said smiling.

……….

When Kate walked in everyone was there. The bridesmaids, the best men, the priest and the one she loved stood up for her with a wheelchair next to him and two men who meant a lot to her standing closely in case something would happen to Tony. The hospital chapel had never felt so much love as it did now.

………..

When Tony went back to work after being in the hospital for a month and resting at home for over a month and half he saw that something had changed in the office. It wasn't the welcome back sign but the little sign on Kate's desk saying Dinozzo.

"Look what is on your desk!" she told him.

"It's a Macgyver picture."

"The one who conquers everything." Kate told him.

"Together with his wife." He told her before kissing her.

"Rule no 12 is still in effect even if it is now modified a bit." Gibbs told them.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

I still haven't decided if this is the end or not. If it is then I hope you all liked the story.


End file.
